Interior wall panel systems of the type used for dividing offices and other interior regions into smaller work areas are well known. These systems include a plurality of prefabricated upright panels releasably joined together and, in recently developed systems, the panels are individually electrically prewired, with electrical terminals on adjacent panels being joined by flexible electrical connectors which plug into the adjacent terminals, whereby the supplying of electrical energy to areas bounded by the panel system is greatly facilitated. The panels have a power and communication raceway structure extending longitudinally along the lower edge thereof, which structure facilitates the extension of both electrical and communication cables along the system in an efficient yet hidden manner, while permitting desired utilization of these cables at selected locations. While the known panel systems of this type are highly desirable and have met with substantial commercial success, nevertheless continued development has been carried out in an attempt to improve upon the usability, flexibility, dependability, appearance and convenience of such systems, including the improvement of system components, such as the power and communication raceway structure as integrally associated with each panel.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to an improved raceway structure for association with a wall panel so as to enclose and confine power and communication cables which extend longitudinally along the wall panel and longitudinally throughout several series-connected such panels. More specifically, this invention provides an improved raceway structure which utilizes a pair of removable side covers which removably attach to the wall panel and cooperate to define a raceway for enclosing therein the electrical terminals and communication cables, which raceway structure also has access openings for providing convenient access to the electrical terminals, such as by permitting an electrical receptacle, power feed, or communication cable to be positioned therein or passed therethrough. The improved side cover has a closure integrally hinged thereto for closing the access opening when use of same is not desired so that the cover has a smooth and pleasing appearance, with the closure being swingable into an open position within the raceway while remaining integrally attached to the cover when use of the opening is desired, whereby different openings can be selectively utilized when desired and then closed again when use of the opening is not desired.
The present invention also provides an improved end cover associated with the raceway for effectively closing and providing a pleasing appearance on the exposed end of the raceway, which end cover has a two-part openable door which remains integrally but hingedly attached to the end cover, whereby the door can be swung inwardly into the raceway whenever it is desired to have components such as a flexible electrical connector or a communication cable extend between adjacent panels. These end covers, in association with the side covers, in addition to providing the overall wall panel with a pleasing and streamlined appearance, also facilitate the use and flexibility of the panel system by permitting the electrical system and the individual panels to be interchanged and connected in different sequences or arrangements as desired, inasmuch as the various closures and doors can be opened or closed as desired inasmuch as they all remain integrally hinged to the associated raceway structure.
The improved power and communication raceway structure of the present invention is designed specifically for use with the improved electrically-prewired wall panel system disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 044,514, filed June 1, 1979.